Nuestra familia
by IrisGalleta
Summary: Carlisle y Esme haran todo por proteger y mantener unida a su familia. Despues de su ultimo encuentro con los vulturi, los cullen siguen adelante, pero las cosas no terminaron ahí, los vulturi no aceptaran lo que paso ese dia.
1. Tranquila Esme

**Tranquila Esme**

Estaba amaneciendo y Carlisle estaba fuera con Edward, al parecer estaban en medio de una gran platica por que llevaban un gran rato ahí, yo estaba haciendo un boceto de cómo quedaría el cuarto de Edward, Bella y mi pequeña Nessy en nuestra casa, y de vez en cuando me acercaba a la ventana para observarlos, era una imagen que me encantaba ver.

En esta ocasión me quede observando un poco más ya que mientras miraba al amor de mi vida un recuerdo vino a mí, recordé la primera vez que lo vi después de mi transformación, yo me encontraba recostada, no quería abrir los ojos ya que mis sentidos me decían que algo pasaba, mis recuerdos eran borrosos, me limite a escuchar cada sonido que aparentemente estaba cerca y tarde unos minutos en decidirme a abrir los ojos, cuando por fin los abrí note que definitivamente algo había cambiado, ahora veía todo mucho más claro que antes, pequeños detalles que antes eran imperceptibles, escuche un ruido proveniente del exterior del cuarto donde me encontraba y me dirigí a la ventana para ver qué pasaba, y ahí estaba, era el doctor Carlisle, aquel que una década antes había curado mi pierna, y del cual a mis 16 años me había enamorado profundamente.

Mi pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando Nessy apareció en mi cuarto –Tía Alice me llevara a comprar ropa a Port Angels, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotras?, ¡podrías mostrarme esa librería que tanto te gusta! – me dijo emocionada-Me encantaría mi niña, bajo en seguida– le dije un tanto sorprendida ya que tenía entendido que ella pasaría este día con su abuelo Charlie.

Dirigí una rápida mirada hacia donde estaba Edward el cual no parecía estar atento a mis pensamientos, estaba tan concentrado en la plática con su padre que dudo que escuchara el pensamiento de cualquiera de la familia, volví a mirar inevitablemente a Carlisle quien giro su cabeza un poco para dirigirme una mirada de esas que hubieran hecho que mi corazón se detuviera si aun siguiera latiendo, una sonrisa espontanea apareció en mi rostro.

Bella toco la puerta de mi habitación y le pedí que pasara –Renesme está muy emocionada por qué iras con ellas– me dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, no pude evitar ver su cara de tristeza.

– ¿Que pasa querida?, pensé que hoy iría con su abuelo ¿Le pasa algo a Charlie? –

–No, no, todo está bien con él, bueno, ahora todo lo estará– su respuesta me desconcertó, y al ver lo confundida que estaba prosiguió a contarme –Alice tuvo una visión, los vulturi nos están vigilando, después de lo que paso están buscando una forma de separar a la familia, una forma menos llamativa, aunque según lo que Alice vio aun no la encuentran, pero están seguros de que mi hija es la respuesta que buscan, están esperando que cometamos un error, y si se enteran de Charlie no lo dudaran dos veces antes de querer…– se detuvo de inmediato ante la idea de lo que podría pasar, al ver mi cara de preocupación de inmediato añadió – Tranquila Esme, todo irá bien, perdona que no te lo hayamos dicho, Edward y Carlisle están hablando sobre lo que podríamos hacer.

Así que eso es lo que los tenía tan ocupados, pero, ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?, Carlisle sabía cuánto amaba a mi familia y cuanto me alteraría al saberla en peligro, y seguramente había decidido que no debían preocuparme prematuramente, pero aún así debía saberlo, era mi familia, tenía derecho a preocuparme por ellos!, ahora estaba enojada, muy enojada, ni siquiera note cuando Bella salió, seguramente había notado mi cara de enojo ya que aunque era realmente infrecuente en mi, cuando me enojaba mi rostro de inmediato me delataba.

Nessy apareció de nuevo, igualmente no note su llegada.

–Tía Alice dice que ya es hora de irnos– intente disimular de inmediato mi enojo, pero fue en vano.

–Estás bien, abue Esme? – De inmediato sonreí, no podía evitarlo cuando me llamaba abue.

–Todo está bien mi amor– le dije mientras ella me daba un cálido abrazo.

Baje con ella las escaleras y nos dirigimos al exterior de la casa, al ver que la conversación padre-hijo había concluido de inmediato busque con la mirada a Carlisle, quien en menos de un segundo ya estaba frente a mí, al parecer Bella les había comentado lo sucedido hacia un rato y él quería ver que tan enojada estaba, mi cara de nuevo hablo por mi y Carlisle se disculpo diciendo lo que yo ya sabía.

–No quería preocuparte innecesariamente, después de todo lo que ha pasado…– fue interrumpido por Nessy quien emocionada por el día de compras le pidió que me dejara ir con ella y Alice, le dirigí una mirada rápida a Carlisle quien inmediatamente supo que hablaríamos mas tarde.

Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper estaban cazando en el bosque, y Jacob estaba en la reserva con su familia, por lo que solo Bella, Edward y por supuesto Carlisle estaban en casa cuando nos marchamos.

Camino a Port Angels intente olvidar lo de la mañana pues no quería arruinar la emoción de Nessy, fuimos a varias tiendas en donde Alice le llevaba infinidad de ropa a la pequeña Nessy para que ella se la probara, estábamos entrando a una tienda de accesorios cuando Alice se quedo quieta, con la mirada fija en un objeto, supe que estaba teniendo una visión.


	2. Doctor Carlisle Cullen

_Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Doctor Carlisle Cullen

– ¿Que fue Alice? ¿Que viste? – le dije en cuanto me miro.

– Nessy ¿Por qué no entras a buscar unos aretes que hagan juego con tu ropa nueva?, enseguida te alcanzamos– le sugirió Alice, Nessy asintió con la cabeza y me miro, le dirigí una sonrisa y se dirigió feliz al área designada a los aretes, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente distante mire a Alice preocupada y antes de que yo pudiera decir cualquier cosa ella comenzó a hablar –debo volver ahora mismo, Charlie está en peligro, Jane convenció a Aro de que él sabía demasiado y ahora van hacia haya, llegaran en 10 minutos– me quede atónita, sabía que tenían un propósito, y me temía lo peor, con ellos cerca mi familia corría peligro, no podía dejar ir a mi hija hacia ellos, pensé en Carlisle, al igual que yo defendería nuestra familia en todo momento y temía perderlo, quería ir junto a él, sentí mucha presión en el pecho al pensar en eso. Alice supo lo que paso por mi mente –Mamá estaré bien, ellos no me dañaran, además soy más rápida y debemos mantener a Nessy lejos de ellos– tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, pero seguía sin estar de acuerdo en que fuera ella y no yo –Cuídate hija, corre–le dije con mucha dificultad y dolor, ella camino un poco más de prisa que los humanos hacia la salida y en seguida mi teléfono sonó.

–Esme, ¿siguen en Port Angeles?, ¿Todo está bien? – Suspire al escuchar su voz – ¡Carlisle! si, seguimos aquí ¿Qué pasa? – aunque Alice era muy rápida estaba segura de que era imposible que ya hubiera llegado a forks, así que supuse que algo mas debía estar pasando por el tono de preocupación que note en la voz de Carlisle.

–Jacob va hacia haya, por favor no se muevan de ahí el las encontrara.

–pero ¿qué pasa? – le pregunte más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba antes.

–Por favor Esme estén alerta, y no se muevan de ahí, estoy seguro de que Jacob no tardara en llegar–pocas veces lo había escuchado con ese tono de preocupación en su voz, –Dime que está pasando, Alice va para haya.

– ¿Qué? ¿No está con ustedes? –Sonó un poco desconcertado por la noticia –Tuvo una visión– le respondí.

–Un chico de la manada rastreo un olor hasta la casa de Charlie, pero el rastro sigue hasta Port Angels, no deben tardar en…Alice? –ella acababa de llegar y escuche como le contaba lo que había visto en su visión, también oí que le decía a Carlisle que no sabía por qué no había visto al otro vampiro que estaba cerca de nosotras, Nessy seguía eligiendo aretes y demás accesorios y no se había percatado de nada de lo que estaba pasando. Olfatee para ver si lograba localizar algo pero nada llamo mi atención hasta que percibí el olor de Jacob y otro muchacho que recordaba se llamaba Sam.

–Esme, ¿estás ahí? – dijo Carlisle.

–Sí, aquí sigo, Jacob acaba de llegar – escuche un suspiro de alivio que me hizo desear estar junto a mi esposo en este momento.

–Perfecto, estamos en casa del padre de Bella, el está en la reserva, la visión de Alice a cambiado, al parecer los vulturi cambiaron de parecer, ¿puedes poner a Jacob al teléfono por favor?

–Claro .

Mire a los recién llegados –Hola chicos, Jacob, Carlisle quiere hablar contigo –le estire el teléfono –Hola señora Cullen – dijo cortésmente Sam, –Hola Esme– dijo Jacob, quien tomo el teléfono.

Carlisle le pregunto del rastro del vampiro, lo que Jacob le contesto era raro, al parecer el rastro formaba un circulo siendo nuestra ubicación el centro de dicha circunferencia, pero se había mantenido lo suficientemente lejos como para que no percibiéramos su olor. Cuando termino de hablar Jacob me ofreció el teléfono y lo tome –Esme, mi amor, es hora de regresar a casa, no te preocupes todos estamos bien y las estaremos esperando, Jacob y Sam las acompañaran para estar más seguros, las veré pronto, te amo.

–Te amo–le dije y entonces colgué.

Nessy no tardo en darse cuenta de la presencia de Jacob así que me acerque para pagar lo que había elegido mientras ella corría a los brazos de su gran amigo, ahora solo podía pensar en llegar lo más rápido a casa para estar con mi familia, para estar con la razón de mi existir, él.

Nos dirigimos a casa en el carro, Sam se había subido de copiloto y Jacob venia con Nessy en la parte de atrás quien rendida tras el largo día había caído dormida en cuanto nos pusimos en marcha. Todo estaba muy silencioso, yo solo podía pensar en estar junto a Carlisle, necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo. El tiempo nunca sería suficiente para estar junto a él, lo amaba aun mas que el día que lo conocí.

Me sabía el trayecto a casa de memoria así que conducir no requería mucha de mi atención, de nuevo viaje a través de mis recuerdos, pero esta vez al año número 16 de mi vida humana.

–Esme no te alejes mucho– me gritaba mi madre cuando me dirigía al bosque, vivíamos en una granja a las afueras de Columbus, mi pasatiempo favorito era trepar arboles y viviendo ahí podía escalar cuantos arboles quisiera, recuerdo que mientras pasaba por un frondoso árbol un hermoso pájaro llamo mi atención, al parecer tenía un nido en aquel árbol pues note que llevaba unos cuantos gusanos en su pico que seguramente servirían para alimentar a sus polluelos, mire hacia arriba y logre verlos, su nido estaba a punto de caerse de una rama por el fuerte viento del día anterior, temía que si se caían iban a morir por lo que decidí que debía rescatarlos, estaba dispuesta a salvarlos, tanto que no me detuve a pensar en lo verdaderamente alto que era ese árbol y lo frágil que podía ser, me apresure a subir y cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta el nido me estire lo mas que pude pero mi esfuerzo fue en vano, apenas logre empujarlo un poco más al centro de la rama, pero no era suficiente por lo que decidí apoyarme en una rama que estaba cerca, error mío, al depositar mi peso sobre la rama escuche que algo trono y segundos después estaba en el piso sintiendo un dolor que me paralizo de inmediato, me había caído en varias ocasiones antes, pero esta vez fue diferente, pude ver que había sangre por todos lados, nunca había visto tanta sangre en mi vida y presa de una mezcla de dolor e impresión me desmaye.

–Esme, hija, ¿estás ahí? es hora de volver a casa.

Afortunadamente mi padre había ido a buscarme para llevarme a casa, me encontró ahí tirada justo después de haberme desmayado, me llevaron de inmediato al hospital más cercano, pero el doctor no se encontraba así que me llevaron a un hospital que se encontraba más al centro de Columbus.

Cuando recobre la conciencia estaba en una camilla, aunque extrañamente la habitación estaba vacía, seguramente mis padres estarían en la sala de espera, no volví a mirar mi pierna aunque podía sentir que alguien había puesto algo en ella pues ya no sangraba y sentía que estaba cubierta , escuche la puerta abrirse, gire la cabeza un poco para ve quien se acercaba, por un momento el dolor se fue, debía ser un ángel, su cara era perfectamente hermosa, sus facciones eran tan finas que estaba segura de que no podía ser humano, tenía una piel pálida pero hermosa, su cabello era dorado al igual que sus hermosos ojos, yo estaba completamente impresionada por aquel hombre.

–Hola señorita… Esme ¿cierto?, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen– se presento mientras me sonreía, yo hubiera seguido admirando cada facción de aquel rostro perfecto si el dolor punzante no me hubiera recordado porque estaba en ese lugar.

–sí, soy Esme Platt, mucho gusto–di un gemido de dolor.

– ¿Quieres que le pida a tus padres que entren? – Negué con la cabeza –Voy a revisar tu pierna ¿de acuerdo?

Afirme de nuevo solo con la cabeza y enseguida él con mucha delicadeza tomo mi pierna para no lastimarme, cuando la miro mi corazón dio un vuelco, vi en su rostro una cara de dolor al ver mi pierna ensangrentada, tal vez tendrían que cortármela y él lo sentía por mí, pareció notar de inmediato mi inquietud.

– ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esto? Me pregunto para romper el silencio.

–Intentaba salvar el nido de unos pájaros que estaba a punto de caerse.

Soltó una risita inocente, al parecer le había causado gracia mi intento de heroísmo.

–Tranquila, se pondrá bien, aunque ahora debo limpiar la herida y eso tal vez duela un poco.

–Gracias– le dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tímida – ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en ponerse bien mi pierna?, debo volver, logre poner el nido más estable pero con tanto aire seguro que no durara– cuando volteo a verme sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, seguro pensaba que estaba loca.

–No creo que esa sea una buena idea– me dijo con una sonrisa –tardara unas cuantas semanas en recuperarse y deberás tener reposo–

Comenzó a limpiar de mi pierna toda la sangre, su piel era muy fría, y al primer contacto me estremecí, él lo noto y me pidió una disculpa, me limite a sonreírle y a decirle que a mí no me importaba. Yo no quería mirar toda la sangre así que me dedique a observar el cuarto, y de vez en cuando verlo a él, podía sentir como me miraba de reojo, pensé que lo estaba incomodando, pero supuse que todas las mujeres del hospital se la pasaban admirándolo, mujeres muy hermosas, era imposible que yo lo pusiera nervioso.

–A sí que viven a las afueras– asentí con la cabeza, – ¿vienen frecuentemente por estos rumbos?

– No, en realidad, esta es la segunda vez que vengo aquí.

–Vaya, es una pena que sea en estas condiciones– fingí una sonrisa, yo no pensaba así, de no haber sido por mi pierna no estaría aquí, no lo habría conocido y eso era de lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Sentí un poco de dolor y como acto reflejo mi pierna se movió, –Lo siento doctor– dije apenada.

–No te preocupes, estoy a punto de terminar y podrás ir a casa con tus padres– me dijo amablemente.

No quería irme, disfrutaba mucho observándolo, quería saber más acerca de su vida, me parecía imposible que fuera real, era guapo, cuidadoso, amable, era perfecto, en sus hermosos ojos color dorado podía ver que tenía una gran historia y yo quería saberla.

–Muy bien, he terminado– me dijo mientras rápidamente apartaba sus utensilios llenos de sangre.

Sin darme cuenta había aparecido una mueca de desagrado en mi rostro, me dio tristeza tener que irme ya, y como era de esperarse mi cara se encargo de revelarle este sentimiento al doctor.

– ¿Pasa algo? ¿Aún te duele la pierna? – se apresuro a decirme el doctor mientras ponía cara de desconcierto.

Intente componer mi cara con una sonrisa, –No, no es eso, la pierna está bien– pensé en un pretexto – solo pensaba en los pobres polluelos– me apresure a decir un poco avergonzada por mi reacción.

Puso su mano en mi hombro para darme ánimos, lo cual hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

–Les avisare a tus padres para que vengan por ti– se dirigió a la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir me miro y dijo – Cuídate mucho Esme– me dedico una última sonrisa y salió.

Fue lo último que me dijo, enseguida entraron mis padres apresurados y nos fuimos de aquel hospital.


	3. Todo estara bien

Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído mis primeros capítulos, y quiero pedirles que me dejen saber si la historia les está gustando ya que no me gustaría continuar escribiendo si lo que hago no les gusta. Saludo a todos y espero tengan una linda semana.

* * *

Todo estará bien

–Señora Cullen podría orillarse un poco para que pueda bajar, debo ir a la reserva a avisar a los demás– tarde un par de segundos en reaccionar, –Por supuesto– me orille un poco y Sam bajo del carro, en cuanto lo hizo seguí mi camino a casa.

–Estaba pensando en el doctor Carlisle ¿no es así? – me dijo Jacob una vez que Sam cerró la puerta.

–Así es– le conteste con una sonrisa, – ¿Cómo lo supiste? – le pregunté sorprendida por la certeza de sus palabras.

–Ustedes son así, cuando se pierden en sus pensamientos por un largo rato y tienen esa mirada…solo puede ser por una persona, su compañero de la "vida"– soltó una risita al decir la última palabra– No se sorprenda, es algo que todos hacen, ayer sorprendí a la rubiecita presumida en el balcón, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi llegada, lo único que dijo fue "Emmet" en un suspiro.

–Vaya, eres muy observador.

–La verdad ustedes me sorprenden cada día, son una verdadera familia, se aman más que muchas que conozco y eso es difícil de pensar ya que están...

–¿muertos? – le dije al ver que bajaba la voz.

–SI, no lo entiendo ¿cómo es posible? he visto como el doctor Carlisle la mira, no sé cuánto tiempo llevan casados, seguro son más décadas que la edad de mi abuelo pero pareciera que se acaba de enamorar de usted Esme, y eso es… inspirador.

Sonreí al escuchar sus palabras, era halagador que lo dijera, tenía mucha razón, a pesar de tantos años juntos era como si nos acabáramos de enamorar.

–Gracias Jacob, Carlisle y mi familia lo son todo para mí, y debo decir que ahora tu eres parte de ella.

Miro a Nessy y después me dirigió una sonrisa.

–Gracias Esme.

Finalmente llegamos a casa, Bella y Edward estaban fuera, esperando a Nessy, busque de inmediato a Carlisle, cuando lo vi me sentí aliviada, el también busco mi mirada, note que su cara de preocupación se desvanecía, un segundo después él estaba junto a la puerta del auto, baje y enseguida me abrazo, me sentí segura y feliz, ahora estando junto a él me sentía completa.

–Esme, me alegro tanto de que estés en casa– me dijo mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo y besaba mi frente. Lo abrace fuertemente y en un susurro que estaba segura que el escucharía le dije Te amo.

Nos quedamos así unos segundos hasta que Edward hablo.

–Gracias por traerlas a salvo– le dijo a Jacob con una media sonrisa.

– Ha sido un placer.

–Qué bueno que han regresado– Alice salía de la casa acompañada de Jasper, detrás suyo venia Rose tomada de la mano de Emmet.

Carlisle le dirigió una mirada a Edward, supuse que le estaba diciendo algo con el pensamiento pues este último asintió levemente con la cabeza.

–Hija– dijo Edward– vamos a casa a recoger tu pijama y tu peluche favorito, esta noche nos quedaremos aquí.

–Si papi.

Edward subió a Nessy a su espalda y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa. Carlisle me tenía aún entre sus brazos cuando comenzó a hablar.

–Bien– dijo mientras se giraba un poco para mirar a Alice– ¿has visto algo?

–No, los vulturi ahora están muy lejos y han decidido no venir, en cuanto al otro…– suspiro decepcionada– sigo sin ver nada, si está cerca no puedo verlo.

–Seguro está haciendo lo mismo que Victoria para que no sepamos quien es– dijo Jasper.

–Vaya, espero encontrarlo pronto, comienzo a aburrirme de nuevo con los osos, ya nos hace falta algo de acción ¿no es así familia?– dijo Emmet en un tono burlón.

Rosalie le dio un codazo y yo lo mire con desaprobación, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado no me parecía para nada graciosa la idea.

–Lo siento mamá– dijo cuándo noto mi desagrado, un segundo después Carlisle continuó.

–Mientras no estemos seguros de qué es lo que ese nómada quiere debemos tomar todas las precauciones que podamos, no podemos arriesgarnos.

–¿Qué es lo que haremos? – Bella parecía muy preocupada, era de esperarse, su padre aún estaba en gran peligro y lo estaría hasta que lográramos resolver esta situación.

Todos miramos a Carlisle, esperando que dijera algo.

–Mientras no sepamos quien es y qué es lo que quiere debemos proteger a Charlie, esta noche Edward y Bella vigilaran su casa. Jasper, Alice y Rose, ustedes deberían ir a cazar, hace días que no lo hacen. Y tu Jacob– miro al joven quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo– deberías ir a la reserva, si alguien está rondando estas tierras no solo Charlie se encuentra en peligro, quisiera hablar con Sam, tal vez podamos cooperar y resolver esto lo más rápido posible.

–Pero Nessy…– dijo Jacob con una voz de reproche.

–Esme, Emmet y yo estaremos con ella, no te preocupes, estará bien.

–De acuerdo Doc. – se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el bosque.

Edward y Nessy acababan de llegar, se escuchó un pequeño rugido proveniente del estómago de la pequeña y todos la miramos con una sonrisa, – mi amor, es tu hora de cenar– le dijo Bella mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

–Yo le preparare algo–le dije a Bella para que no se preocupara pues sabía que ella quería ir a casa de su padre por si el vampiro se atrevía a visitarlo.

– Es hora de irnos– le dijo Edward a Bella quien ahora sostenía a Nessy en sus brazos.

–¿A dónde van papi?

–Tu mami y yo iremos a casa de tu abuelo Charlie– hizo una pausa – mañana volveremos temprano, hoy te quedaras con tus abuelos ¿está bien? – Note la tristeza de sus palabras, le resultaba muy difícil tener que dejarla. Ella nos miró y sonrió ampliamente.

– Claro–con una sonrisa en sus labios me dijo– ¿me contaras de nuevo la historia abue Esme?

–Hija, te la sabes de memoria–le dijo Bella a la pequeña.

–Lo sé mamá, pero no me canso de oírla, es mejor que los cuentos– miro a Carlisle y luego a mí – ¿Te molesta que te pida que me la cuentes abue?

–Por supuesto que no mi pequeña, me encanta contártela y lo haré las veces que quieras con mucho gusto–Carlisle rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me dio un beso en la frente.

La historia que tanto le gustaba oír era la mía, le contaba cómo fue que conocí por primera vez al hombre de mi vida, como fue que nos enamoramos y nos casamos, la llegada de nuestros maravillosos hijos, su llegada, le encantaba oírla.

Edward me dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa agradeciéndome lo que hacía, pues sabía gracias a su don que aunque era verdad que me gustaba contarle mi historia con Carlisle a Nessy, había recuerdos que eran inevitablemente dolorosos, aunque siempre los omitía en la historia ya que era totalmente innecesario que ella a esta edad los supiera.

Aleje inmediatamente esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no quería que otra vez Edward se sintiera mal por mis recuerdos ya que recuerdo que cuando recién me había transformado no podía dejar de pensar en mi vida humana, a pesar de que por fin estaba con el único hombre al que había amado el recuerdo de mi pobre bebé me hacía infeliz, a veces también pensaba en el infierno que había vivido junto a Charles, las noches en las que él había abusado de mi después de golpearme hasta que se cansaba, eso le afectaba mucho a Edward, muchas veces me dijo que Charles merecía morir por todo lo que se había atrevido a hacerme pero siempre lo convencí de no matarlo.

–Sera mejor que entremos para que te prepare algo de cenar mi amor– me separe de Carlisle dándole un beso cerca de la boca y extendí mi mano hacia Nessy, cuando la tomo nos dirigimos al interior de la casa.

Entramos a la cocina y Nessy se sentó frente a la mesa.

– ¿Qué prepararas de cenar abue?

–Lo que tú quieras cielo, ¿Qué se te antoja?

–Mmm– se quedó pensando un poco –Me gustaría un emparedado de mermelada de fresa

Comencé a prepararlo cuando escuche el carro de Edward alejarse, estaba un poco preocupada, pero esperaba que no ocurriera nada malo.

–Los chicos se han ido– dijo Carlisle mientras se sentaba junto a Nessy.

– ¿Emmet se ha ido?, creí que se quedaría con nosotras.

–He decidido no ir al hospital, prefiero quedarme aquí así que le he dicho que valla con los demás a cazar, por lo que esta noche solo seremos tú, esta hermosa señorita– acaricio el pelo de Nessy– y yo.

Nessy sonrió y recargo su cabecita en el brazo de su abuelo, él la acaricio cariñosamente y le dio un beso en la frente. Verlos me alegro mucho, Carlisle era perfecto, además de ser un excelente esposo, padre, y doctor era un excelente abuelo.

–Iré a mi estudio para avisar al hospital, enseguida vuelvo– se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí, acaricio mi mejilla suavemente con su mano derecha y tomo mi barbilla, mientras con su otra mano rodeaba mi cintura. Poso sus labios sobre los míos y por un momento me olvide de donde estaba, de los problemas que estábamos por enfrentar, del riesgo que corría mi familia a cada segundo, él tenía ese efecto en mí, cuando me besaba hacia que olvidara todo por completo, me hacia sentir que todo estaría bien...


	4. Una noche en casa

Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios y a los que no también, por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia, espero les guste este capítulo. R&R

* * *

**Una noche en casa**

Subimos a la habitación para que Nessie pudiera dormir, cuando la arrope me pidió que comenzara a contarle la historia, me senté en la orilla de la cama junto a ella y comencé, Carlisle aun no subía, supuse que se había entretenido leyendo en su estudio.

– ¿Cómo supiste que mi abuelo era el amor de tu vida abue? –me miro con mucha curiosidad.

–Bueno mi niña, desde aquel día que lo conocí sentí algo que nunca había sentido, el solo pensar en él me hacía sonreír a pesar de no saber más que su nombre y que era una buena persona, conforme pasaron los días, meses y años, me di cuenta de que jamás podría olvidarlo, y tenía la esperanza de encontrar a un hombre como el, con el cual compartir mi vida, un hombre al cual entregarle mi corazón… –me quede callada unos segundos ante el recuerdo de mi vida con Charles, no iba a contarle el infierno que tuve que vivir antes de sentirme amada– pero tuve que esperar un poco antes de que eso sucediera.

– ¿esperaste mucho tiempo abue?

–10 años mi amor, pero ¿sabes? Valió la pena esperar, ahora soy inmensamente feliz con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, ese hombre que robo mi corazón desde el primer momento en que me miro a los ojos– suspire–, tengo a los mejores hijos que cualquier madre pudiera tener y a la más magnifica y hermosa nieta que cualquier abuela pudiera desear– era verdad, todos los años de sufrimiento junto a Charles ya no significaban nada, ahora estaba junto al hombre que amaba y me sentía plenamente feliz con mi grandiosa familia.

Nessie bostezo y me di cuenta de que se había pasado su hora de dormir.

–Es hora de dormir cielo, después terminare la historia.

–Pero no tengo sueño abue– un bostezo se hizo presente– de verdad.

–Deberías escuchar a tu encantadora abuela, es necesario que descanses si quieres tener fuerzas mañana…

– ¡Carlisle! – me sorprendió verlo recargado en el marco de la puerta, no había escuchado su llegada y por la expresión de su cara deduje que había escuchado por lo menos lo último que le había contado a Nessie– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Sonrió tiernamente– Lo suficiente como para querer escuchar esa historia una vez más– en otras circunstancias estoy segura de que me habría sonrojado.

–Tal vez en otra ocasión cariño – le dije con un tono un poco apenado–ahora Nessie debe dormir ¿no es así hermosa?

–Solo un ratito abue.

–De acuerdo, entonces dejare que duerma tranquila, estaré abajo. –volvió a sonreírme, era increíble como verlo sonreír me hacía sentir tan bien, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Le di un beso en la frente a Nessie y esta cerro los ojos quedando profundamente dormida pocos minutos después.

Baje las escaleras y vi que Carlisle estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo, me acerque por atrás y lo abrace por el cuello, cuando él giro me acerque a sus labios y le di un beso, él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me correspondió dulcemente, cuando nos separamos me senté a su lado y no pude evitar perderme en la perfección de su rostro.

–Tampoco me olvide de ti en esos 10 años ¿sabes? –Carlisle lo dijo en un tono que me resulto un poco seductor.

– ¿De verdad?

– Si, cuando me fui de Columbus me resulto muy difícil, no podía sácame de la cabeza a aquella joven de cabellos color caramelo y ojos hermosos cuyo olor me había vuelto completamente loco y había puesto a prueba como nunca antes mi autocontrol– tomo dulcemente mis manos entre las suyas y me dedico una de esas sonrisas que me aturdían.

–no, no te creo– le conteste volviendo a la realidad, me resultaba muy difícil de creerlo, yo era una simple humana con un olor apetecible.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de su despacho, solo podía significar una cosa, seguramente había una emergencia en el hospital y requerían de su presencia.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a su despacho, regreso con el teléfono en la mano y un gesto de preocupación en su rostro me confirmo lo que pensaba acerca del motivo de la llamada.

–Es la señora Benson, al parecer su operación no puede esperar hasta mañana. –hizo una mueca.

–Entonces será mejor que te des prisa cariño– intente sonar lo más tranquila posible pero en la situación actual no quería separarme de él, aunque sabía lo importante que era su trabajo.

–No quiero dejarlas solas, llamare al Doctor Mark para ver si puede operarla.

–Cariño, está bien, Nessie y yo estaremos bien, seguro los muchachos no tardan en llegar, además, ella es tu paciente y sé que no estarás tranquilo hasta saber que la señora está bien– Aunque no me agradaba la idea de que él se marchara no podía pedirle que se quedara en casa y después verlo moverse de un lado a otro preguntándose como irían las cosas en el hospital.

–Hola, ¿cómo está todo? ¿Renesmee está dormida? –la voz de Bella sonaba un poco preocupada, venia cruzando la puerta de la entrada seguida de Alice, Jasper y Rose.

– ¿Bella? Creí que estarías con Edward en casa de tu padre– Carlisle pareció desconcertado, pero a mí me resultaba evidente la razón del por qué Bella había regresado.

–Sí, bueno… estaba un poco preocupada por mi hija, así que le pedí a Emmet que se quedara con Edward para que yo pudiera volver. – Miro hacia otro lado, tal vez pensó que estaba siendo una madre exagerada, pero yo la entendía perfectamente.

–Hola, estaremos arriba, Rosalie tiene una apuesta que pagar– dijo Alice con un tono juguetón, Jasper la secundo con una burla pequeña y Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

–Saben que yo gane Alice, pero ustedes son un par de tramposos. – se dio la vuelta y subió rápidamente.

Era increíble como a pesar de saber que era imposible ganarle a Alice en una apuesta seguían haciéndolo, ahora seguramente la harían comer algo o la harían usar algo que la hiciera ver graciosa.

–Vamos Rose, ¡esta vez jugamos limpio! – grito Jasper mientras subía con Alice las escaleras.

–Bella, ella está dormida arriba. –Carlisle le con una sonrisa y Bella subió las escaleras rápidamente, él enseguida me miro.

–Ve cariño, estaremos bien– me acerque a él y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, me tomo por la cintura con ambas manos y se acercó lentamente a mi rostro, poso sus labios sobre los míos y por unos minutos nos perdimos en un apasionado beso.

Recargo su frente en la mía –No tardare– me dijo en un susurro–Te amo Esme.

–Te amo– le conteste con un suspiro– ve con mucho cuidado, por favor.

–Lo haré– me beso una vez más y se dirigió a la puerta.

Me dirigí al sillón junto a la ventana y me senté, escuche el motor de su carro alejarse, suspire de tristeza, no me gustaba separarme de él, a su lado las horas pasaban como segundos, para mí nunca era suficiente el tiempo que estábamos juntos, pero no podía hacer nada, su trabajo exigía mucho de su tiempo, y yo no era tan egoísta como para pedirle que lo dejara cuando sabía muy bien que lo hacía muy feliz ayudar a las personas.

– ¿Esme? – Me llamó Bella– ¿Carlisle tuvo que irse?

–A si es Bella, tuvo que ir a operar urgentemente– le dije con un tono de resignación.

–Nessie sigue profundamente dormida, creo que ni siquiera las fuertes carcajadas de Alice y Jasper podrán despertarla– me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

– ¿Tan graciosa se ve? – le pregunte refiriéndome a mi hija Rose.

Sonrió y mordió su labio para contener una risita– debo admitir que hasta para elegir atuendos graciosos Alice es la mejor– me dijo en un tono divertido.

Sonreí y reí al imaginar la apariencia que debía tener Rose, Alice no se limitaba cuando se trataba de cambiar de apariencia a alguien, y menos si se trataba de una apariencia que luciera graciosa, Bella dejo salir la risa que intentaba contener y reímos ante la imagen de Rose.

Cuando paramos de reír nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, hasta que ella hablo.

–Espero que Renesmee no haya causado problemas.

–Jamás Bella, es una niña extraordinaria y es un placer cuidar de ella.

–Esme…– me miro un segundo e inmediatamente volteo la mirada hacia otro lado, parecía que quería decirme algo pero le daba pena hacerlo.

– ¿Qué pasa cariño?

–Puedo preguntarte… bueno es que yo no…– se detuvo de nuevo y mordió su labio– olvídalo, no quiero ser indiscreta.

–Bella, puedes decirme lo que sea, no te avergüences, ahora eres mi hija y quiero que me tengas confianza, pregunta lo que quieras– tome su mano y le sonreí para animarla a hablar.

–Bueno– de nuevo sostuvo su labio entre sus dientes– quería saber sobre ti Esme, tu historia– la mire un poco sorprendida pues yo pensaba que ya la sabia.

–Vaya Bella, yo pensé que Edward ya…

Antes de que terminara de hablar Bella me interrumpió.

–No lo hizo, él siempre es muy cuidadoso cuando habla sobre ti Esme.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, Edward era todo un caballero al igual que su padre y había considerado que era yo quien debía contar mi propia historia.

–No tienes que hacerlo Esme yo no debí preguntar…– hice una seña con mi mano para callarla.

–Tranquila cariño, estaré encantada de contarte cómo es que llegue aquí, con el amor de mi vida y esta hermosa familia.

Me agradeció con un gesto y me miro muy atenta esperando a que comenzara, le dirigí una amplia sonrisa y procedí a contarle mi historia…


	5. Años de espera

**Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer**

**Perdón por tardar en subir este capítulo, la verdad es que he estado muy atareada con la escuela, espero les guste. R&R**

* * *

**Años de espera**

Mi nombre completo es Esme Anne Platt y nací en Ohio, en el año 1895, vivía en una granja a las afueras de Columbus y uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos era trepar árboles, la primera vez que vi a Carlisle fue cuando yo tenía 16 años, cuando me curo una pierna fracturada por una caída.

–Vaya, debió ser muy difícil para él mantener su autocontrol con tu olor, Edward me dijo que tu sangre fue para Carlisle lo que la mía para él. – dijo Bella, sonreí y antes de que le contestara algo se adelantó a decirme–Oh lo siento Esme, no debí interrumpir–, bajo un poco la cabeza y mordió su labio.

–Tranquila Bella, no pasa nada.

Le conté esa dolorosa pero a la vez maravillosa experiencia, lo de mi caída, la llegada al hospital, todo lo que había ocurrido ahí hasta el momento en que tuve que marcharme.

–Y esa fue la primera vez que lo vi, cuando lo mire a los ojos provoco una sensación en mí que hasta ese momento nunca había conocido, desde ese momento solo pude pensar en él, cada minuto me imaginaba una vida junto a ese hombre, quería saber todo sobre él, me dejo verdaderamente impactada por su belleza y amabilidad.

Bella sonrió ante algún recuerdo, seguramente le había pasado algo similar la primera vez que vio a Edward.

–Sí, conozco esa sensación, me paso algo similar cuando conocí a Edward, aunque en vez de la gran amabilidad de Carlisle, Edward fue más… frio. – hizo una mueca.

–Bueno, ahora que lo pienso hubiera sido muy raro que Carlisle saliera corriendo en cuanto vio mi pierna ensangrentada ¿no crees? – le dije a Bella.

–Es verdad– me respondió Bella riendo por la idea.

–Bueno, como te iba diciendo, una vez que Carlisle enyeso mi pierna me fui con mis padres a casa, yo hubiera preferido quedarme hasta el día siguiente pero mis padres querían volver de inmediato a la granja y no querían dejarme ahí.

Tuve que estar en cama mucho tiempo, y debo admitir que la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba viendo por la ventana y pensando en aquel doctor.

Llego el día de volver al hospital para que revisaran mi pierna, por supuesto yo estaba muy emocionada, por fin lo vería de nuevo, con ayuda de mi madre me puse uno de los vestidos más bonitos que tenía, y al parecer la felicidad que sentía se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, todos en casa lo notaron y mis padres atribuyeron tanta felicidad a la recuperación de mi pierna, claro que eso también me alegraba.

Recuerdo que mientras más cerca estábamos del hospital más nerviosa me ponía y como debes saber no soy muy buena ocultando mi estado de ánimo– Bella seguía mirándome muy atenta y afirmaba con la cabeza– así que mi madre comenzó a cuestionarme.

–Esme, deja ya de jugar con tu vestido, ¡lo vas a estropear!

–Lo siento madre–junte mis manos y las puse sobre mi regazo.

–Tranquila hija, veras que todo estará bien– me dijo mi padre, pero claro, sus palabras no hicieron efecto en mí.

–Gracias padre

Me miro por el retrovisor y me dirigió una sonrisa.

Por fin termino el viaje que se me había hecho interminable, mi madre me ayudo a bajar del carro, y una amable enfermera me ayudo a sentarme en una silla.

–Pasare por ustedes después de ir a comprar algunas cosas que necesito– nos dijo mi padre mientras se despedía con la mano.

Me llevaron al consultorio y mientras más nos acercábamos sentía como si mi corazón fuera a salir de mi pecho.

Una vez dentro del consultorio mi madre y la enfermera me ayudaron a subir a la camilla, la enfermera me dijo que iría a buscar al doctor, yo estaba verdaderamente nerviosa y emocionada, comencé a jugar de nuevo con mis manos y mi vestido, entonces escuche que alguien se acercaba, pero me lleve una gran decepción cuando vi que el joven doctor que cruzaba la puerta no era el hombre perfecto de cabellos y ojos dorados que me había atendido antes.

–Buenos días señora Platt– le tendió la mano a mi madre quien lo saludo cortésmente.

Luego se dirigió a mí –señorita Platt, soy el doctor Anderson, revisaremos esa pierna en seguida.

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, estaba muy confundida, quería preguntarle por el doctor Carlisle pero pensé que eso sería muy indiscreto.

El doctor Anderson reviso mi pierna y me quito el yeso, decía algo como "está muy bien, podrás volver a apoyarte en ella muy pronto", pero la verdad no le prestaba mucha atención, hasta que menciono algo que capto mi atención en seguida.

–Vaya, ha sanado muy rápido, el doctor Cullen hizo un excelente trabajo, que pena que ya no este.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ya no estaba? Pero… ¿A dónde había ido?, mi corazón dio un vuelco, me sentí repentinamente mal.

–Muy bien señorita Platt, esto está listo, en unas cuantas semanas estará como nueva, ahora si me permite señora Platt acompáñeme a llenar unos papeles.

Cuando salíamos del hospital nos detuvimos en la recepción para que mi madre firmara otros cuantos papeles, justo en ese momento dos enfermeras se detuvieron junto a nosotras, escuche que nombraron a Carlisle e inevitablemente preste más atención a su conversación.

–Aún no puedo creer que ya no esté– dijo la enfermera rubia.

–Lo sé, era…–suspiro– me alegraba el día con solo verlo, estoy segura que si se hubiera quedado otros meses seria mío– le contesto la enfermera con cabellos negros con un tono de resignación, su comentario me molesto un poco.

–Bueno, yo también me habría ido si me hubieran ofrecido trabajo en ese hospital, es uno de los más prestigiosos de todo el país.

–Vamos Esme es hora de irnos– me dijo mi madre mientras me llevaba en la silla hacia la salida.

No podía creer que se hubiera marchado, me sentí triste y unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, solo podía pensar en que jamás volvería a verlo, subí al carro y me perdí en ese pensamiento todo el camino de regreso.

Llegamos a casa y cuando baje del auto me quede justo frente a la entrada, mirando el inmenso campo con hermosos árboles altos que se extendía ante mí.

–Sé que es lo que estás pensando, pero ni creas que volverás a subir a los arboles ¡no te dejare sola ni un segundo! debes aprender a comportarte como una señorita, las señoritas bien educadas no trepan árboles. – mi madre comenzó a hablarme sobre el buen comportamiento de una señorita, pero yo no le preste mucha atención, otros pensamientos inundaban mi mente.

Mis padres no aceptaban mis gustos, no me dejaban trepar árboles, siempre tenía que hacerlo a escondidas, nunca le dieron prioridad a lo que me gustaba.

Baje la cabeza un poco y Bella tras dudarlo un poco puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

–Lo siento Esme– me dijo para reconfortarme.

–Está bien cielo, fue hace tanto, siempre intente ser la hija que ellos querían complaciéndolos con lo que me pedían, pero eso solo me hizo infeliz.

Durante los años que siguieron no olvide a Carlisle, tenía la ilusión de volverlo a ver, pero día con día esa ilusión se iba perdiendo.

Yo quería convertirme en maestra, no sabía cómo decírselo a mis padres, pensaba que mi elección no les agradaría en lo más mínimo y que razón tenía, en cuanto les dije lo que quería ser comenzaron a argumentar cosas negativas y terminaron negándome ese deseo, decían que debía casarme y dedicarme a complacer a mi marido, que debía ser una buena esposa, y con el tiempo una buena madre.

Esa era la idea de la gran mayoría de los padres de esa época, educar a sus hijas para que fueran unas esposas que sirvieran y complacieran todos los deseos de sus maridos.

Mis amigas comenzaron a casarse, una a una, y cuando cumplí 22 mi padre me dijo que era hora de formar una familia, yo no estuve de acuerdo para nada, quería hacer tantas cosas, ni siquiera tenía novio, nunca me fije en nadie, el recuerdo de Carlisle siempre estuvo presente, su piel fría pero agradable, su aroma, su melodiosa voz, como podría olvidar esos ojos dorados…

Pero como ya te dije, intente hacer todo para complacer a mis padres.

Cuando conocí a Charles Evenson me pareció muy educado y caballeroso, y poco tiempo después de conocerlo me case con él, fui una ingenua, tenía la ilusión de vivir un matrimonio feliz, casarme con un hombre que me hiciera sentir lo que una vez sentí a los 16 años, creí que con el tiempo podría amar a Charles pero no fue así, no pasaron ni un día después de casados cuando Charles me mostro quien era verdaderamente, no era como parecía, era agresivo y alcohólico.

La noche de bodas fue… algo horrible, yo estaba muy nerviosa, pensé que debía ser una noche maravillosa, pero fue todo lo contrario, él había bebido mucho en la fiesta y cuando llegamos a la habitación empezó a arrancarme el vestido desesperadamente.

–Charles, espera ¡me estas lastimando! – le dije muy nerviosa.

–Ahora eres mía y puedo hacerte lo que yo quiera– me respondió con un tono que hizo que se me erizara la piel, me dio mucho miedo.

– ¡Suéltame! Estás ebrio, no sabes lo que haces. – Intente convencerlo, pero no se detuvo, siguió despojándome de mi ropa y me arrojo en la cama.

Después abuso de mí. Esa fue la primera noche en aquel infierno.

Suspire ante el horrible recuerdo de aquella noche y baje un poco la cabeza, pude sentir como Bella apartaba su mirada de mí, la mire y vi en su rostro pena y tristeza.

–Disculpa cielo, no pretendía ponerte en ese estado. – le dije mientras sobaba su espalda.

–No te disculpes Esme... es solo que… no puedo creer que te haya hecho eso… –de nuevo bajo la mirada y mordió su labio, –perdón por interrumpir de nuevo, por favor continua.

A pesar de lo que paso aquella noche yo tenía la esperanza de que todo cambiara, de que Charles me tratara como lo hacía antes de casarnos, pero días después me quedo claro que jamás podría ser el matrimonio feliz que yo deseaba.

Siempre que Charles se emborrachaba era lo mismo, llegaba a casa y yo le servía de cenar, si no le gustaba lo que había cocinado me lo aventaba y me gritaba que no servía para nada, después me golpeaba hasta cansarse y me subía a la habitación, ahí abusaba de mi hasta que se quedaba dormido, yo estaba casi inconsciente por los golpes, por lo tanto al día siguiente casi no recordaba nada.

Un día me decidí y fui con mis padres a pedirles ayuda, les conté lo que él me hacía, y… lo único que hicieron fue decirme que me callara, que debía ser una mejor esposa para hacerlo feliz.

Mi vida se convirtió en una rutina.

Afortunadamente para mí, Charles fue llamado a la primera guerra mundial y pude vivir unos cuantos meses tranquila hasta que volvió, pero todo fue peor, regreso mucho más agresivo, ya ni siquiera tenía cuidado en no dejarme moretones en la cara.

Un par de meses después de su regreso descubrí que estaba embarazada, me sentí feliz al principio pero después me preocupe demasiado, no podía dejar que mi bebé naciera junto aquel monstruo, planee todo para huir de aquel infierno, por fin tenía algo por lo que luchar, mi hijo.

Escape al norte a casa de una prima, pase varios meses ahí hasta que mis padres se enteraron dónde estaba, entonces decidí marcharme, llegue a un pueblo donde me hice pasar por una viuda de guerra, así nadie preguntaría nada sobre el padre de mi hijo.

Viví ahí los últimos meses de embrazado hasta que por fin nació mi angelito, era verdaderamente hermoso, tenía un cabello color caramelo como el mío, y unos ojos verdaderamente hermosos, era… perfecto– hice una pausa y tome una gran bocanada de aire, aunque evidentemente por mi condición era algo innecesario– pero dos días después enfermo y murió. Fue por una pulmonía.

Me quede callada unos segundos, recordando a mi pequeño y frágil angelito.

–Lo siento mucho Esme, eso debió ser muy difícil…– dijo Bella con un tono triste, ahora que ella era madre podía imaginar el dolor que sentí.

– La muerte de un hijo es lo peor que le puede pasar a una madre, – le conteste– fue demasiado, no pude soportarlo, cuando mi hijo murió también murieron mis ganas de vivir, ya no me quedaba nada en este mundo por lo cual seguir, así que en medio de un dolor insoportable camine hacia un acantilado…– calle unos segundos– y decidí acabar con mi vida saltando.

Bella y yo nos quedamos en silencio después de que termine, yo aún podía recordar perfectamente mi caída, recuerdo que sentí que iba en cámara lenta, pensé que nunca llegaría el final, después sentí las rocas golpear mi cuerpo y romper varios de mis huesos, pero el dolor físico no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía mi corazón, yo solo quería morir y reunirme con mi pequeño.

–Esme… yo… no sé qué decir, eso fue…– se quedó callada, estaba verdaderamente consternada por lo que le había contado.

–Tranquila Bella– tome su mano y la apreté– no te sientas mal por mí, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y aunque son tristes recuerdos, es parte de mi historia, además, esa historia tiene un final… feliz.

Ella levanto la cabeza y me sonrió.

–Volviste a ver al amor de tu vida.

–A si es, tiempo después de haber golpeado las rocas, sentí como alguien me jalaba, escuchaba gritos pero no podía moverme ni articular palabra alguna.

Sentí que me transportaban, supuse que al hospital, yo rogaba para que no pudieran hacer nada por salvarme.

Caí inconsciente en el viaje, pero una sensación me hiso reaccionar, abrí un poco los ojos y vi a alguien, aunque no pude distinguir quien era, recordé aquel dulce y embriagador aroma, se acercó a mí y me susurro al oído que todo estaría bien. Sentí sus labios fríos pero suaves a la vez en mi cuello, luego sus afilados dientes rasgaron mi piel, algo comenzó a quemarme por dentro, se esparcía rápido por todo mi cuerpo, no podía gritar, estaba ardiendo, aunque claro, tú ya conoces esa sensación, –Bella tenía cara de entenderme perfectamente – en medio de todo el dolor note la mano fría de aquella persona en mi rostro.

Cuando el dolor termino, desperté en un cuarto, note que había cambiado, me levante y mire por la ventana, y ahí estaba parado el hombre al que tanto había ansiado volver a ver.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al recordar aquel momento tan hermoso, mire a Bella y vi que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Carlisle me ayudo a superar mi pasado, con su amabilidad, comprensión y amor sano heridas que pensé que eran imposibles de sanar, le dio un sentido a mi existencia…

Suspire de nuevo, lo amaba tanto que no podía expresarlo en palabras, era increíble que un hombre tan perfecto como él me hubiera elegido a mí, a pesar de todo era verdaderamente la mujer más afortunada de todo el mundo por tenerlo conmigo.

–Y esa es mi historia– le dije sonriendo amablemente– espero no haberte aburrido mucho.

–Imposible Esme, tu historia es muy interesante, gracias por contármela.

–De nada Bella.

Mire el reloj que estaba en la pared, al parecer habíamos estado un buen rato en la sala, escuche el motor del carro de Carlisle, estaba a punto de llegar– ¡Es Carlisle! – le dije a Bella, ya quería verlo y abrazarlo, me levante enseguida y salí a recibirlo.

Bajo del carro y corrí hacia él, me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me abrazo fuertemente, beso mi frente, yo me aferre más a él, mire hacia arriba para encontrar sus hermosos ojos, sonrió y me puse de puntitas para poder besarlo.

–Gracias Carlisle– le dije mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

– ¿Por qué? – me miro extrañado.

–Por existir.

* * *

**Sé que no he mencionado a los vulturi pero quise hablar sobre el tiempo que espero Esme por Carlisle, ya en el siguiente capítulo sabremos más sobre los planes de los vulturi.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Y de verdad les agradezco mucho a los que han comentado, me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones.**


	6. Bienvenida a la familia

Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 6 donde hace su aparición un personaje importante en la historia (el cual también pertenece a la señora Meyer).

Espero les guste.

R&R

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

–¡Carlisle!

Reconocí ese tono de preocupación, deshice el abrazo con mi esposo y gire para ver a Alice, quien tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y una ligera expresión de preocupación en su rostro, al igual que Rosalie, Jasper y Bella quienes esperaban con nervios escuchar lo que mi hija había visto.

–Alice, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que has visto? – le pregunto él con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

–Lo he visto, he visto al nómada, estoy casi segura de que es el mismo que nos siguió a Port Angeles.

Escuchar esas palabras me hizo recordar la situación de riesgo en la que estaba mi familia, si el nómada había salido de las sombras era porque estaba decidido a actuar.

–¿Qué es exactamente lo que has visto? – pregunto Carlisle aun tranquilo.

–Pasara por la reserva al atardecer, creo que está buscando algo o tal vez… a alguien.

Tome la mano de mi esposo y la apreté con fuerza, si ese nómada tenía el propósito de lastimar a alguien de la familia tendríamos que acabar con él, como lo hicimos con los otros, no me gustaba la violencia pero por la seguridad de mi familia era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Carlisle tomo dulcemente mi barbilla con su otra mano y con un movimiento ligero levanto mi rostro para verme a los ojos.

–Esperemos no sea necesario– me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, después de tantas décadas juntos era como si supiéramos lo que el otro piensa.

–¿Qué es lo que haremos? –dijo Bella mirando a Carlisle.

–Creo que lo mejor será mejor que tú y Renesmee vayan con tu padre, Jacob querrá ir, por lo que todos estarán más seguros mientras los demás esperamos al nómada. –Se quedó pensando un segundo– tengo que hablar con Sam, si el nómada va a pasar por la reserva la manada tendrá que estar alerta, no quiero que se nos escape otra vez.

–Está apunto de amanecer, seguramente Jacob no tarda en llegar, siempre quiere estar cuando mi hija despierta– le aseguro Bella.

–Ya percibo ese asqueroso olor a perro de nuevo– dijo Rose mientras hacía cara de asco, todos miramos hacia el bosque donde Jacob venia caminando.

–Hola– dijo el chico muy amablemente con una sonrisa, a mí me agrada que Jacob ya no se sienta mal estando con nosotros, es un buen chico y finalmente algún día será el novio de mi nieta, lo que implicara que convivamos mucho. – ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? Digo, son muy pálidos pero esas expresiones…ya saben algo del otro chupasangre ¿cierto? – dijo alarmado.

–A si es Jacob, el vendrá esta tarde…

Jacob interrumpió a Carlisle.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quiere lastimar a Nessie? Porque no se lo permitiré, no se acercara a ella, no lo dejare, debemos matarlo como a todos, yo no…

– ¡Jacob cállate! – le grito Bella, quien evidentemente se estaba poniendo nerviosa al escuchar al muchacho. – aún no sabemos que quiere. – El chico se quedó callado y trago saliva.

–Jacob, ¿has hablado con Sam?, el nómada pasara por la reserva y nos gustaría atraparlo para saber qué es lo que quiere.

–Sí, pero… creo que iré de nuevo para avisarles lo de esta tarde, a los chicos les agradara la idea de cazar a un chupasangre, Bella cuando despierte Nessie dile que no tardare.

Bella se llevó a Nessie a casa de su padre, Jacob las alcanzaría ahí, cuando volvieron Edward y Emmet los pusimos al tanto de la situación, el resto del día paso rápido, cuando Alice nos dijo que era hora nos reunimos fuera de la casa para ultimar detalles.

–Bien chicos es hora, recuerden que solo vamos a ver qué es lo que busca aquí, si sus planes no nos afectan, lo dejaremos ir ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asentimos con la cabeza, yo deseaba que así fuera, estábamos a punto de irnos cuando Carlisle volvió a hablar.

–Por cierto, debemos evitar a toda costa pisar la reserva, he hablado con Sam y nos ha permitido cruzar por esta ocasión, pero no lo hagan a menos de que sea sumamente necesario, la manada seguirá al nómada desde su lado y nosotros del nuestro. –dijo finalmente Carlisle.

–Pues a que esperamos– dijo Emmet un tanto emocionado.

Mis hijos se fueron, yo estaba por seguirlos cuando sentí la mano de mi esposo tomar la mía, me giro hacia él y me dio un beso, –Todo estará bien mi amor– y sin soltar nuestras manos nos dirigimos al bosque.

Nos encontramos con nuestros hijos junto al rio, la manada estaba del otro lado con Sam al frente, Carlisle movió la cabeza en señal de saludo y todos esperamos atentos a que Alice o Edward dijeran algo.

–Preparados… ¿Qué? –se preguntó a si misma Alice.

–¿Por qué no la has visto antes? – le dijo Edward sorprendido.

–Eh chicos, no todos sabemos que está pasando– dijo Rosalie molesta.

–No es solo uno, es una joven y un hombre, creo que él la está persiguiendo– nos informó Alice.

–¡Junto a ustedes! – grito Edward a la manada, y todos comenzaron a moverse, nosotros los seguimos de nuestro lado, el hombre era muy rápido, y ágil para escabullirse, esquivaba a todos los lobos, subía y saltaba de árbol en árbol, me pareció ver a una chica a poca distancia de él, estaba a punto de alcanzarla, pero ella salto el rio y callo de nuestro lado.

Cuando el hombre se disponía a saltar tras ella, Edward lo alcanzo y lo agarro por los pies, segundos después Jasper y Alice llegaron y lo ayudaron a sostenerlo, la manada se detuvo, preferían no cruzar el rio.

Edward dejo al nómada en manos de Alice y Jasper y junto al resto de la familia corrió tras la chica, en realidad no nos costó trabajo alcanzarla, Emmet y Edward estaban a escasos metros de ella, cuando vi que se detuvieron.

–Paren– Nos dijo Edward.

–¿Qué pasa hijo? – le pregunte un poco desconcertada por su actitud.

–Está ahí arriba– dijo Emmet mirando hacia la copa de un árbol.

– No va a huir, es muy joven y está muy asustada. – nos aseguró Edward.

–¿Entonces qué hacemos? – pregunto Rosalie.

–Tal vez…– dijo Edward mientras me dirigía una mirada– Esme creo que deberías subir y hablar con ella, decirle que no le haremos daño y que debe bajar para que podamos ayudarla.

Yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero… estaba nerviosa, ¿y si lo único que lograba era asustarla aún más?

–No será así– contesto Edward a mi pensamiento.

Le dirigí una sonrisa y avance hacia el árbol, pero Carlisle se puso frente a mí impidiéndome el paso.

–Edward ¿estás seguro de que esa chica no es peligrosa?– pregunto mi hija Rosalie.

–De no ser así, ¿crees que mandaría a nuestra adorada madre con ella?, tranquila, no hay peligro – le contesto Edward.

–Para estar más seguros ma, mejor iré yo– dijo Emmet guiñándome un ojo.

–No– le conteste inmediatamente –agradezco tu intención hijo, pero creo que tú sí que podrías espantarla, además, trepar arboles es lo mío– le dije devolviéndole el guiño.

–Cuidado con la pierna–dijo Carlisle sonriendo mientras se apartaba para dejarme pasar, trepe el árbol rápido, pero antes de llegar a la copa disminuí la velocidad, no quería que la chica se espantara por algún movimiento brusco.

Me apoye de una rama y llegue hasta donde estaba ella, abrazaba sus rodillas y tenía la cabeza hundida en ellas, llevaba la capucha de la sudadera puesta así que no podía verle el rostro, aunque parecía muy pequeña.

–Hola– le dije en el tono más tranquilo que pude. Pero no se movió. – Me llamo Esme, sabes…puedes confiar en mí, no te hare daño, ahora estas a salvo.

Cuando dije esto ella levanto rápidamente la cabeza y me miro, entonces pude verla bien, su rostro era realmente hermoso, tenía el color pálido característico de los vampiros aunque tenía un poco de tierra en sus mejillas, su nariz era respingada y a pesar de que esos ojos color rojo eran un poco escalofriantes, tenía la mirada inocente de una niña, físicamente aparentaba unos 15 años, su cabello era color negro y caía en ondas sobre sus hombros además llevaba un fleco que escondía su frente.

–Él… ¿Dónde está? – su voz era muy agradable, aunque sonaba asustada.

–Tranquila cielo, no podrá lastimarte– me acerque un poco con mucho cuidado. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–y-yo me llamo Shelly.

–Es un placer Shelly– le dije con una sonrisa– mi familia esta abajo, ¿te gustaría conocerlos?, te aseguro que nadie te dañara– le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, después de pensarlo unos segundos asintió con la cabeza, tomo mi mano y se puso de pie. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros azules rotos de la rodilla, una playera blanca sucia de tierra y sangre seca y una sudadera color vino que también lucia vieja y rota en algunas partes, sus pies estaban descalzos.

Baje primero yo, cuando Shelly bajo del árbol se colocó justo detrás de mí.

Avance hacia Carlisle pero Shelly tomo mi brazo y me miro asustada, – Tranquila cielo, está bien, ellos son mi familia y no te harán daño.

–Alice y Jasper vienen hacia acá, tranquilos, tienen al nómada bien agarrado– dijo Edward.

Todos mis intentos por tranquilizar a la chica se vinieron abajo cuando Alice y Jasper aparecieron con aquel vampiro. Shelly se tensó en cuanto lo vio acercarse, sostuve su mano y busque su mirada.

–Shelly, mírame, estas a salvo con nosotros, no permitiremos que te haga daño. – ella solo asintió.

–Suéltenme, ¡ella debe morir!

–¿Quién eres y por qué quieres dañar a la niña? – dijo Carlisle con un tono firme.

Shelly se giró para mirar al hombre pero inmediatamente desvió la mirada hacia Jasper, quien se encontraba sosteniéndolo por un brazo y después de unos segundos dijo aterrada – ¡Va a atacarme!

Edward miro a Jasper y asintió, lo siguiente que paso fue que Alice tiro de los brazos del nómada mientras Jasper jalaba su cabeza para matarlo, todo paso muy rápido, sentí que la chica se colocó de nuevo detrás de mí y se aferró a mi brazo.

Shelly aún estaba muy asustada, pero de inmediato sentí una ola de tranquilidad, mire a Jasper y le sonreí –Gracias– le dije y enseguida note a Shelly más tranquila.

– ahora estas a salvo– dijo Edward mirando a Shelly, luego miro a Carlisle –. No iba a contestar, estaba a punto de atacar.

Shelly soltó mi brazo y le sonrió amablemente– Gracias…

–Oh lo siento, no los he presentado, ellos son Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie y Edward, mis hijos, y él es Carlisle, – entrelace mi brazo en el de él– mi esposo.

–Yo soy Shelly, gracias por todo, no tengo como pagarles, de no ser por ustedes ahora estaría…

–Pero no es así– la interrumpió Alice.

–Shelly, ¿Por qué te estaba siguiendo? – pregunto Carlisle.

Ella negó con la cabeza, –No lo sé, lleva siguiéndome un par de meses pero no entiendo que le hice para que quisiera dañarme, – miro a Edward confundida.

– Cariño creo que deberíamos invitarla a casa y darle algo de ropa, sería más cómodo platicar ahí– le dije a Carlisle.

–Estaba a punto de sugerir eso– me dijo Edward riendo.

–Tienes razón Esme he sido muy descortés, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a nuestra casa Shelly? – le dijo muy amablemente mi esposo a la niña.

–Sera un placer, gracias por su invitación.

–Alice, Rose por que no acompañan a Shelly y le dan algo de ropa, mientras tanto nosotros iremos a avisar a la manada lo que ocurrió– les indico Carlisle. Para todos fue obvio que algo no lo convencía, así que quería que se la llevaran para platicar sobre ello.

–De acuerdo– dijeron ambas.

Alice le señalo el camino a Shelly y juntas se dirigieron hacia la casa, Rose las siguió. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Jasper y Emmet prendieron fuego a los restos del vampiro, Edward y yo miramos a Carlisle.

–Nos dijo la verdad Carlisle, leí sus pensamientos, en verdad no sabe por qué la seguía.

–¿Y qué hay de él, leíste lo que pensaba?, ¿tienen algo que ver los vulturi en todo esto?– pregunto Jasper

–Bueno… – dudo un momento, lo cual era raro en él, era como si estuviera confundido– lo único en lo que pensaba era en matarla, y planeaba una forma de soltarse para alcanzarla, pero no creo que ellos tengan algo que ver.

Pobre chica, la transformaron muy joven, quizá viajaba sola, debía estar muy confundida.

–A si es Esme, está sola desde que la transformaron, aunque no sé exactamente hace cuánto fue eso.

–No tiene más de dos años– dijo Jasper seguro de lo que decía.

Gire para quedar de frente a mi esposo –Debemos ayudarla Carlisle, está sola y confundida, quizá…

Carlisle rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura y me miro dulcemente, – ¿Otra hija señorita Esme? –me dijo tiernamente.

–Tal vez, si ella quiere, podría acostumbrarse a la dieta que llevamos– le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro con mi mano.

–Vaya, una nueva hermana – dijo Emmet riendo, – no se cansan ¿eh? – al instante se escucharon las carcajadas de mis muchachos, Carlisle y yo terminamos riendo también.

Nos dirigimos a casa para proponerle a Shelly formar parte de nuestra familia, cuando entramos a la sala todos nos quedamos sorprendidos por lo que veíamos, Shelly había tomado un baño, su rostro estaba totalmente limpio y se apreciaba mucho mejor, Alice por su parte había hecho de las suyas vistiéndola con un hermoso vestido de cintura baja color coral con olanes en la falda, le quedaba perfecto, además llevaba un lazo que adornaba su cabello y unos zapatos muy bonitos.

–Verdad que se ve encantadora– dijo Alice emocionada y orgullosa por su trabajo.

–A si es Shelly, te ves hermosa– le dije colocando mi mano sobre su hombro.

–Gracias Esme, gracias a todos, son muy amables.

Alice me miro y sonrió, ella por supuesto sabía lo que queríamos y también sabía la respuesta de Shelly, verla tan feliz me dio confianza, debo admitirlo, estaba emocionada con la idea. – Carlisle y Esme quieren decirte algo Shelly, nosotros esperaremos fuera– dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

–Iré por Bella Y mi hija, no tardo– dijo Edward.

Todos comenzaron a salir, excepto Rose, quien estaba parada junto al sillón con los brazos cruzados mirando a Shelly detenidamente, solía hacer eso cuando no la convencía algo o alguien.

–Vamos linda– le dijo Emmet. Rose lo miro y luego a mí, después tomo su mano y lo acompaño fuera.

Todos salieron de la casa para dejarnos solos con Shelly, aunque no era necesario ya que estaba segura de que todos estarían atentos a la conversación desde donde estuvieran.

–Shelly– dijo Carlisle– queremos proponerte algo– tomo mi mano y me miro, esperando que yo continuara.

–Nos gustaría que formaras parte de la familia, claro si tú quieres– le dije sin contener la emoción.

–Pero debes saber que nuestra dieta es diferente a la de los demás de nuestra especie, como veras nuestros ojos son de otro color, eso es porque nuestra familia se alimenta únicamente de sangre de animales, somos… vegetarianos– le dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa, – nosotros convivimos con los humanos, nos agradan y no los dañamos, si aceptas ser parte de nuestra familia deberás adaptarte a esa dieta.

Ambos nos quedamos callados esperando cualquier reacción de la joven, quien se quedó callada por unos cuantos segundos.

–¡¿Están hablando enserio?! Me encantaría ser parte de su familia, ¡hare lo que sea! – Grito emocionada, me miro con mucha emoción y camino hacia mí pero se detuvo – ¿Puedo... Abrazarte… Esme?

–Por supuesto, – la recibí con los brazos abiertos– no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos a adaptarte, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?, espero no les haya aburrido :S**

**Quiero agradecerles a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios, de verdad gracias. Debo confesar que estuve a punto de dejar el fic por falta de tiempo, pero no será así, solo lo dejare si no les gusta.**

**No olviden dejarme algún comentario, ¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
